


A Kiss To The Stars

by Ethan404Writes



Series: Hakuouki ~ Dates With Chizuru [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Festivals, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Tanabata, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan404Writes/pseuds/Ethan404Writes
Summary: Hajime and Chizuru go to the Tanabata festival together as a date. Just fluffy nonsense.





	A Kiss To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I don't really know all that much about Japanese festivals and how they work... I did look up some stuff but I was still kind of confused. So some things won't be too accurate I'm sorry ;;  
> But I hope you enjoy! And if you can correct me please do so, I may re-write certain parts if you do (as long as it's not changing tooooo much ykno)
> 
> This will be part of a series where the guys go on dates with Chizuru in the SSL universe! Although, I would just call it a modern au since things won't be accurate to SSL either... OTL
> 
> but regardless, enjoy!

As the night came closer and closer, Chizuru started to prepare for her very first date with her new boyfriend, Hajime Saito.  
Chizuru could feel her heart pound as she strokes the soft cloth of her Yukata. She smiles - this was going to be the night.

The two had started dating for about a month now, and although Chizuru was incredibly happy, she couldn’t help but feel... lonely. Hajime wasn’t the most affectionate person, she knew that - but she had hoped he would change somewhat when he got into a relationship.

But that didn’t seem to be the case.

The most she would get is a stroke on the cheek. Which was nice, and it made her heart flutter - but Chizuru wanted more.  
She wanted to hold hands, stroke his hair, hold him tight, and be held in return - but most of all she wanted to feel his lips on hers, so very desperately.   
But she was too scared to ask for it. Was she moving too fast? Would Hajime leave her for it? She knew he wouldn’t, but she couldn’t help but be afraid.

Even though it was her who confessed initially, although by accident - but she saw a side to Hajime that she hasn’t seen before or since then.  
His walls were broken.  
His eyes were glossy.  
His lip was quivering as he smiled gently and stroked her cheek, uttering words that would flip Chizuru’s world upside down and back again.

He looked full of emotion, something Chizuru never thought she’d see on Hajime.   
And she was the one who brought out that side of him.

So maybe, just maybe... she could do it again.

But she needed to do more. Just dropping hints wasn’t enough. As smart as Hajime is, he’s hopeless at romance. But that doesn’t matter.  
Tonight is the night that she will get her first kiss with her first love.

She thought about it endlessly, about how she could pull it off - and then she remembered.   
One time Chizuru had dressed up for her best friend, Sen’s, party. A light baby blue dress with her hair in a bun, she looked stunning.  
And Hajime was shocked. So shocked he had to leave with flushed cheeks.

And another time, Chizuru had noticed a flower petal in his hair, so she gently reached out her hand and grabbed the pink petal - brushing his hair behind his ear. His eyes widened as his cheeks flushed with colour, he grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek for a moment longer before snapping out of his trance.

She knew what to do.

Hajime was a strong man, but every man had their weakness.

Chizuru knew right where to strike. 

She picked a light pink Yukata with a beautiful sakura tree pattern, along with sleek black sandals. She put her dark brown hair into a loose, messy bun - putting delicate flowers into the braid wrapped around the bun. Next she applied glossy red lipstick, along with pink eyeshadow and blush.

After finishing up, she smiles in satisfaction - but she feels something is missing. She searches her room for something to add, anything, when she notices the a little trinket.  
A cat keychain, part of a matching set. She and Hajime had gotten it together ages ago, she had nearly forgotten about it.

She decides to add the little cat keychain to her purse. She hadn’t added it before as she was afraid of it getting lost or broken, but just this once would be fine.

After looking herself over in the mirror and adjusting her hair, she grins. She looked amazing, and rather cute too.   
She couldn’t wait to see how Hajime would react.

Just then she gets a text, it’s from him. He’s ready to pick her up, she replies and heads out to wait for him.  
They didn’t live too far away from each-other, within reasonable walking distance. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Chizuru is met with the sight of Hajime in a sleek and smart Yukata. She grins widely and runs over to him whilst calling his name.

Once she’s near enough for Hajime to get a clear look at her, he freezes. “Hajime? What’s wrong?” Chizuru says, confused. After a moment of silence he breaks out of his trance and blushes.  
“...Oh. Chizuru, I didn’t... Don’t mind me. Shall we go?” Chizuru frowns. Not even one comment on her appearance? She shakes her head with a small sigh and nods.

“Yes! Let’s go.” She giggles as the two set off to town, where the festival was being held.  
Soon they arrive, and the streets are bustling with activity. Chizuru’s lips widen in a smile as she looks around.   
“It’s amazing...” Hajime nods as he sneaks a peek at Chizuru. The lights illuminated her face softly, making her glow almost. Her eyes twinkled, her hands were clasped together as she stares, entranced, at the lit lanterns up above.

“Well then, I’m hungry. Can we get some food? We can play some games later then.” Chizuru looks up at Hajime with a smile.  
Hajime nods. “Mmh. What would you like to eat? I can pay.” Her eyes widen as she frantically waves her hands around.

“Eh? N-No, there’s no need! I have plenty of money. See? Here-” Chizuru hurriedly pulled out her purse. She didn’t like the idea of Hajime paying for her. On the contrary, she wanted to pay for him.   
Just as Chizuru unzips her purse, Hajime grabs her hand that was holding it. He stares.

“Ha-Hajime? What is it?” She looks up at him confused. She then notices where he’s looking, her purse. The trinket attached to it.

The little gold cat. 

“That... is the keychain we got together. You remembered it.” Her cheeks flush pink as she attempts to hide her purse, but Hajime is still holding her hand.  
“Well... of-of course I did. It’s special.” She manages to smile sweetly, shyly. Hajime is silent.

Then, without a word, Hajime pulls out his wallet, and opens it - pulling out his own cat keychain. She lets out a barely audible gasp.  
“Oh...” Her cheeks flush an even deeper pink as she bites her lip. Hajime lets out a smile.

“Yeah. It is special.” Is all he says. He holds it closer towards Chizuru’s purse, making it so the two trinkets touch and make a small "ting".

Chizuru giggles. “I’m surprised you remembered, Hajime.”

“I could say the same,” he replies. The two look at each-other with smiles on their faces.  
There's a moment of silence between them.

All of a sudden, someone knocks into Chizuru, pushing her into Hajime. He quickly catches her before she falls.   
But Chizuru drops her purse in the impact, scattering money everywhere. "Oh!" She exclaims, quickly bending down to pick everything up.

Unfortunately Hajime had the same idea and also bent down, causing him to knock foreheads with Chizuru. 

"Ow! Hajime, are you okay?" Chizuru rambles in a panic.   
Hajime nods with a disgruntled expression. "I'm fine. More importantly, your money is still on the floor."

"Oh, right!" She and Hajime quickly collect everything and put it back in her purse, standing up again.

"Thank you! I'm sorry... are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt?" She reaches out and touches Hajime's forehead gently with her palm. A pink hue appears on Hajime's cheeks.

"I'm... fine. This is nothing." Chizuru pouts, but lets it go anyway.   
"Okay... but if you start feeling bad, tell me right away! You know what will happen if you don't, right?" I'll get upset! Her unspoken words appeared in his mind as he smiles. 

"Yeah. I'll tell you if I feel bad, so there's no need to worry." He then touches Chizuru's forehead and slides his fingertips down her face slowly to the tip of her chin. His gaze was soft, affectionate. 

Her cheeks are stained a bright pink as her eyes dart around, looking at anything except for him.

"An-Anyway! Let's get some candy apples." She begins to walk and then stops. "...And we both pay!"

Hajime smiles with a firm nod as the two make their way to the stalls.

Stalls were everywhere as children ran around excitedly whilst couples walked together hand in hand. Chizuru saw this and frowned - her hands were empty. 

After finding a candy apple stand, the two each pay for their own apple and look around the rest of the stalls and decorations.  
Taking a bite of hers, Chizuru grins widely. "Aah! This brings back memories," She giggles.  
Hajime looks at her, curious. "Does it? Why is that?" 

"When I was little, mother and father would always get me and Kaoru candy apples, each year. We didn't even get anything else. And the candy apples... haven't changed one bit." Her smile turns sad as she recalls her younger days. "But since Kondou took us in, he was always too busy with his work to take us. I don't remember the last time I had a candy apple..."

"I see. ...I'm sorry to have asked such a question." 

"Ah, it's okay! I don't mind. I don't remember them all that well, so... Besides, I still have Kondou and Kaoru." She smiles at him in reassurance. 

Hajime takes a bite. "Come to think of it... this is my first time trying a candy apple."  
Chizuru looks at him in surprise. "Really? That's strange. Do you like it?" 

"Yeah. It's sweet."   
She giggles. "Mhm, and tonight... it somehow tastes even sweeter." 

They continue to walk in a comfortable silence, eating their apples.  
Their hands brush against each-other as Chizuru feels her heart pound and sparks fly through her hand all the way up her arm. 

She sneaks a peek at him. He is unaffected. She purposefully makes their hands touch once more, but no reaction from him. She pouts, sighing to herself. 

She at least wanted to tease him. 

Then, she had an idea.

She finishes her candy apple and then wraps her arms around Hajime's free arm, leaning against his shoulder.  
She feels him freeze up as he stumbles.

"Hajime? Are you okay?" She asks in a concerned tone of voice, secretly smiling to herself. She then frowns with a fake pout as she begins to withdraw from Hajime. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No." His voice is sudden and quick. Chizuru has to stop herself from smiling.  
"What?"

"No, it's... it's alright. I don't mind." He says in a quiet voice. Chizuru feels her heart beat faster at his words. She wraps her arms around his once again.

"Okay~" She giggles with a devilish grin. She looks up at him - she can see the tips of his ears are pink.  
But she hadn't had enough - she still hadn't gotten her kiss yet.

"Hajime, can we play some games?" She asks, eyeing a game in the distance. "I've never played that one! Or any of them, actually..." She giggles to herself nervously.   
Hajime nods. "Alright." Chizuru smiles at him gratefully. 

Making their way over to the fish scooping game, Chizuru can barely contain her excitement. She always thought the goldfish were cute, and maybe now she could take some home and take care of them.

She waits for the children to finish playing and has a go herself, grinning excitedly all the while. Hajime watches with a small smile.

"Hajime, Hajime! Look look! I got one!" Chizuru exclaims excitedly, laughing. "I got another! Oh, I can take these home?!" Soon though her poi breaks, but she had caught a couple.  
The stall staff give her a bag full of water with the fish she caught. She holds it carefully, afraid to break it. She can't stop grinning and giggling.

"Hajime, you should play too! It's so much fun!" Her smile was so bright and happy that he couldn't bear to say no.   
"...Alright. Just one game." He pays for a poi and begins to play. Chizuru watches in amazement as Hajime catches multiple goldfish without trouble. When his poi has broken, he already has lots of fish in a bag to take home.

"...How did you do that? That was amazing!" Chizuru exclaims as she holds her bag next to Hajime's in comparison. She pouts - she didn't have nearly as many. Seeing this, Hajime has to hold back laughter.   
"You can have them if you wish." She looks at him in surprise.

"Really? But, it's yours... all your hard work. I couldn't just take it." They begin to walk away with their bags of goldfish, while Chizuru keeps looking at her own bag with a bright smile. She couldn't wait to buy a fishbowl and supplies for them.

"It's fine. It's mine, so I can do what I want with it - and I want you to have it." Chizuru smiles gratefully.  
"Okay... but you have to visit them from time to time! They'll miss you." She grins. 

He shakes his head with a fond smile. "I doubt that."

After more of walking and trying out some stall food, Chizuru speaks. "What should we do now? It's rather late..."   
"Yes, it is. Do you want to go home? I can walk with you." Chizuru feels her heart sink. No, not yet - she hasn't gotten her kiss!

"Um... can we stay a little longer? I mean, if you want to go back we can - It's just- I just-" He places his finger gently on her lips to silence her.   
"It's fine, I don't mind. Actually, I do have a request."   
Chizuru looks to him with a smile and flushed cheeks. "What is it?"

"...There's a place I would like to take you. May I? I would like to keep it a surprise, so I can't tell you where." Her eyes widen slightly, questions swimming in her head. She eagerly nods.   
"Of course! Just as long as it's somewhere nice." She giggles.

Hajime takes Chizuru's hand and leads her out of the street. Her heart is beating wildly - he took her hand! She couldn't help but smile, she was so happy.  
Just this little touch felt like heaven, and she never wanted to let go.

The walk there takes longer than she had anticipated, and she starts to grow confused. Just where was he taking her?   
"Close your eyes. Don't worry, I'll guide you." He speaks suddenly.

"Uh? O-Okay..." Chizuru decides not to question it and closes her eyes. Her senses heighten, and all she can feel is the warmth of his hand. His hand felt strong, and bigger than hers - it made her feel safe.

After a couple of turns and even more walking, he speaks again. "Open your eyes." She does so, slowly - almost afraid of what she might see. But in a good way.

A gasp leaves her lips as she stares, astonished. The scene before her was...

"...Do you like it? Souji told me of this place and said I should bring you bring you." Hajime seemed shy, awaiting Chizuru's response. But she's silent.

"Hajime..." She starts to tear up ever so slightly. Cherry blossoms. Lots of them, maybe even a couple hundred. She never even knew this place existed.  
The wind made them sway, as little pink petals fall to the ground. The moonlight illuminated them just barely, making it look like they were glowing.

"Hajime...!" She turns to him and envelops him in a tight hug, catching him off guard. She hides her face in his chest, not wanting him to see her tears.  
"It's beautiful... I love it. Hajime..." Not knowing what to do, he awkwardly wraps his arms around her trembling figure. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but in the end decides to stay quiet - letting the sound of rustling trees fill the silence.  
After a moment, she finally looks up at him. Her eyes are glossy, tears are ready to spill over - but she's smiling.

She's never felt like this before. So loved, appreciated - so full of warmth and love for someone else. Nobody had done anything like this for her. Even if it was such a simple thing... it meant more than her words were able to convey.

And Hajime was feeling just as strange. In his arms was a woman whom he loved. A feeling he thought he'd never get to experience. She was so warm, so light, so beautiful.  
He wanted to stay here with her and just hold her close, he never wanted to be separated again.

He smiles softly as he traces her soft features - her small nose, her plump lips and her thin jaw. She could barely breathe as she waited for what would happen next.

But then Hajime begins to pull away. Chizuru grabs his hand quickly, closing her eyes.   
"Hajime... can you do something for me?"

He swallows - taking a moment to respond. "Of course."

"...I want you to kiss me. I want you to hold me. I want you to love me..." At last, she lets out her true feelings. All the loneliness she had been feeling up to this point explodes as tears start to roll down her pink cheeks.

"Chizuru." Is all he manages to utter. He opens his mouth repeatedly, but no words come out. Suddenly, he laughs - soft, light in his chest. He smiles at her with a sort of defeated look.  
"You always manage to catch me off guard. I can never win against you." He leans closer, closer, as Chizuru remains still with her eyes still closed.

And at last...

Their lips meet. It's a soft kiss, a gentle one, but full of love and fondness. Just the touching of lips made their hearts flutter all the same.

What Hajime did to Chizuru, she did to him. His heart fluttered when she smiled, he shared the pain she felt, the happiness, her everything.  
He wanted it to stay that way forever.

After a moment, they part. "Hajime... can you kiss me again...?" She asks shyly.   
"Of course." They kiss again. And again. And again, until she loses count and her head grows fuzzy.

Suddenly he parts again, a serious - yet amused expression on his face. Chizuru frowns, concerned. "Wh-What is it?"

"...Let's go. I will walk you home. Souji, Heisuke, you can stop hiding now."

"...Eh? Huh? What?!" She looks around frantically, when two faces appear out of the bushes.

"Aww, you found us. Jeez, what are you, we were hidden so well!" Heisuke pouts with his arms crossed.  
"Never mind that. Congrats, you finally did it. Now can you stop complaining to us about how you can't-" In a split second Hajime is in front of Souji, his hand over his mouth to shut him up. Hajime's cheeks and ears are completely red.

Chizuru snorts as she struggles to contain her laughter. "Aww, Hajime. You're so cute... if you wanted to kiss me you just had to ask!" Knowing that he wanted the same thing as she did all along made her chest fill with warmth.

"...Quiet." He mumbles, at a loss for words. Heisuke laughs and pats him on the back, earing a death glare from him.  
"Anyway, let's go home now. Staying hidden and spying on two lovebirds is surprisingly tiring." 

Chizuru panics. "Just how long were you watching us?!"

"It's not important. Heisuke, let's go - I would rather not be the test subject for Hajime's sword collection, y'know?"  
"Jeez, fine. Now next is for you two to-" Hajime's glare shuts Heisuke up before he can finish. Chizuru watches in confusion.

"What was... what just happened?" Hajime shakes his head and returns to Chizuru's side. "Nevermind it. Come on, it's late. I will walk you home."  
He holds out his hand. Chizuru takes it with a gentle smile.

"Mhm. That was a wonderful date, Hajime. I want to go again soon... can we go to the aquarium next time?" He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment~


End file.
